


Season 6

by FlirtyHale



Series: Things for season 6 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I love you's, M/M, back together, i am gallavich trash, like into season 6, post 5x12, what everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey just need to get back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 6

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is I will be in the trash where I belong.

It isn't until three weeks later that he gets a text from Mandy.

You ok?

He doesn't understand at first, it takes him a minute but they fact that he's laying in bed, smoking a joint at 2:30 in the morning, alone reminds him.

I'm just fucking perfect. He replies, hoping that Mandy reads it in his hasty tone of voice. He takes a few more drags and sips at this fifth can of beer of the night. Thats pretty much been his diet for the last month.

About 10 minutes later his phone starts ringing and he sighs and picks it up.

"What?!" He answers.  
"Just making sure you're okay shithead."  
"I said I was fucking perfect."  
He hears her sigh from the other line and he knows, that she knows that he's not so great. Though neither of them have the guts to say anything.  
"He'll come around Mick, just let him figure shit out."  
He grumbles and considers hanging up on her. He just wants to forget the kid honestly, he's all Mickey can think about at this point and it's driving him fucking nuts.  
"How's Indiana?" He finally asks just dying to change the subject.

She goes on a rant for a bit about how much she hates this one asshole at her work that always tries to hit on her but Mickey tunes her mid seething explanation of the other night and he's only brought back into the real world by the words of "He misses you too Mick."

Then he actually hangs up on her.

*  
2 weeks later he's trying to put everything behind him by thinking of ways to keep the heat on during the winter. 

With Svetlana staying above the Alibi and his brothers out going cross country doing deals and shit the once people filled house is absolutely deserted. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and it's a text from his sister. Sometimes he wishes she had stayed, maybe things would be different.

You still alive?

Yes I am still alive.

Good.  
I talk to him Mick, every couple days.

That's good for you leave me alone.

He does loves you, mick.

Shut the fuck up.

Scratch that, he would've lost Ian lot sooner with her around.

*  
2 months almost pass since Mickey was just about to become the reason Sammi would stay behind bars forever. He dodged a bullet, or multiples ones to be exact and out ran her. Hiding behind some rusty garbage bin as he watched the cops take her cursing ass away.

She had some fight in her he'll give her that much but she's still fucking crazy. He hasn't seen her since and that's probably a good sign, speaking of which he hasn't seen or heard from Ian at all. 

He was sort of in denial of hoping to run into him, where they could talk but as much as the southside is a small world, it isn't small enough.

He crossed the street not far from the alibi counting the money he got from restarting the moving truck scam. It's enough to get him through the next few weeks before trying it again. 

He wavers the idea of stopping for a drink but thinks better on it. Kev will probably be there, and he'll serve him a drink and pity him because Ian probably told Fiona who told Vee who told Kev what fucked up southside gay break up they had and Mickey really doesn't need that right now.

So he walks home, shying himself away from the people that are the closest to Ian. Which is pretty much everyone he knows. 

He steps up the stairs and opens the door letting a cold chill roll through the house and then he hears noise come from the bathroom, and then the door open. And God dammit all his fucking weapons are MIA.

Then she steps out from around the corner, her hair is brown now, but she still looks like Mandy.

"Hey Mick" She smiles, half hoping that her older brother is happy to see her. And the way he freezes and stares at her like she's a ghost or he's just tripping out on good weed, she knows she surprised him good.

"Shit Mandy when did you get here?"  
She's quiet for a second "I've been back for about a week..." She looks around at the floorboards and Mickey knows exactly where she was staying and it hurts more than he thought it would.

"Leave" he tells her.  
"Mickey please listen he's a mess-"  
"Who gives a fuck!"  
"You do! you do!" She pleads.  
He sighs angrily, pulls a smoke from his back pocket and lights it "No! I don't, not anymore!"  
"He misses you, he says he's fucked everything up."  
"Great, good on him for realizing that."  
"He wants you back."  
"And he can't come convince me himself?!" He shouts and she stays quiet. 

He puffs smoke out of his mouth and walks around her into the kitchen to pull a beer from the fridge. Smoke and beer, his regular diet.

"Mick please."  
"Mandy stop. I tried, I am done trying it's his fucking turn."  
She shakes her head as him in disgust but he doesn't care. She knows one side of the story not the other. 

She picks up her bag and coat then turns on her heels and leaves without a word. And Mickey feels stupid for thinking that might've gone well.

*  
He knows he shouldn't be counting but he does it anyways. He looks at the date on his phone calendar and concludes that today is the third month into their break up.

Thanksgiving passed without a word from anyone, Christmas passed and he actually got a phone call from Fiona, and now today is New Year's Eve and the only place he wished he could be is at the Gallagher's, having one of their wild parties and then both he and Ian coming home to bang their way into the New year. He took pity on himself for those thoughts.

And it seemed that every so often they would creep up on him. Like what would they be doing today if they were together, what would be happening tomorrow if they were together, would Mickey be as fucking miserable today if they were together. Most likely not.

He goes outside and sits on the steps of the Milkovich house and watches as the snow falls from the black sky. Only a few more hours and a new year will be among the Chicago time zone. He sips at his beer and has another smoke, going through at least a pack a week and a case a beer every 5 days. It's horrible he knows, it but he can't get himself to stop.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, knowing right away that it's Mandy. He pulls it out and looks at the screen and her name is exactly what he sees. He slides to unlock it and reads the message, and at first it doesn't make sense.

If you feel like wanting to talk, meet me where you know I'd go - Ian

And Mickey's heart races and he reads the message over and over. Did Ian think he'd actually delete his number from his phone? God this kid would be the death of him.

He puts out his cigarette and throws the can of beer into the frozen front lawn and goes back inside to grab his coat, knowing exactly where Ian would go.

~

Most of the sidewalks are covered in ice but that doesn't stop Mickey from running most of the way. He just hopes that whatever Ian wants to talk about is worth it.

He round the corner and the field comes into view so he slows his pace and walks his way up to the baseball diamond, it gets colder by the second but his heart is literally pumping twice as fast keeping him twice as warm. He hops the fence and walks over a snow covered first base and then into the dugouts where he finds Ian, sitting on the bench his head down and in his hands.

Mickey steps forward carefully, trying his hardest to not scare the guy away which he feel like he's done multiple times.

"Hey" He says quietly.  
Ian perks up, first surprised then a smile eases across his face "Hi..."

Mickey gets closer to the kid, he doesn't look all that different after not seeing him in three months, although his hair is a little longer. 

"If I'm being honest I didn't think you would come..."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
Ian shrugs "Cause I'm a dick."  
"Ian.." Mickey sighs.  
"No listen" Ian cuts him off "You said you loved me, that's all I've ever wanted to hear from you and I couldn't have careless. How could I have been like that?!"  
Mickey does say anything. He doesn't want to say anything.  
"I should've known right then that something was wrong..."  
"Can't undo the past" Mickey says and Ian just looks away like he's been burnt.  
"I started my meds again, like two weeks later. Really tried to better myself. And fuck it was so difficult, I called Mandy, I needed to have her there with me. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"She helped a lot Mick she did" he pauses "but she just made me miss you more than ever" Ian doesn't try to cry but the tears just fall down his face anyways. "I just wanted to feel normal again, I hate not feeling like myself and I hate not being able to be like other people who do normal things without pills. I hate it."  
"I know..." Mickey nods  
"But I'm getting used to it, some days are better than others but I'm trying and I want to try us again. Together. It doesn't have to be right away but I do miss us. I miss you."

And Mickey honestly believed he would never see today, he knows Ian and Ian will push no boundaries to do what he feels is right. So if not having Mickey in the picture would help him then so be it. So today, right now, felt like a dream.

"Are you sure? Like everything is cool you're not doing this cause Fiona's driving you fucking nuts or you just want to stay out of that house?"

Ian snorts with a laugh and wipes his tears with the back of his hand "No no I swear I'm sorry I couldn't grasp what you were trying to tell me, I'm sorry that I couldn't see that you were just trying to love me, I'm sorry that I broke up with you and I'm sorry that I could love you back because I do. I always have loved you."

Mickey doesn't know what to do so he just kisses Ian, for the first time in months and it's different but refreshing. It's a slow kiss, more like taste of each other before the main meal. 

Ian is the first to let go and speak "So is that a yes?"  
"Of course dumbass."  
Ian smiles "Thank you, for understanding."  
Mickey just kisses him again because he's terrible at words and everyone knows it. This time a little deeper kiss, like a slow tease or like they are still trying to find each other again but it's not weird just a new start.  
"You know you're it for me Ian Gallagher."  
"And it for me too."  
"Say it once."  
Ian smirks "I love you."  
And Mickey sighs pathetically, he would never get over that rush that is Ian Gallagher. "I love you too" he replies. 

And they fall into each other in a mess of kisses and trying to hold each other close, Mickey's hand covering the side of Ian's face and Ian's hand wrapping around Mickey's waist. Trying to be together as one as quickly as possible.

Fireworks go off in the distance and this is exactly how Mickey wished New Years would go, with a bang. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I nominate myself to write season 6


End file.
